The present invention relates to a rim for an at least partially muscle-powered mountain bike and to a wheel having such a rim. Such a rim comprises a rim body with a rim well, a rim base, and two lateral rim flanks, and comprises a hollow space that is enclosed by the rim base, the rim well, and the two lateral rim flanks.
These double wall rims with a hollow space provided between the rim base and the rim well, are known in the prior art. These rims enable high stability and reliability, for example for use with racing bicycles and also with mountain bikes.
Racing bicycles tend to have a comparatively narrow rim width between the rim flanges so as to obtain by way of narrow tires a low rolling resistance and a low aerodynamic drag. For mountain bikes, broader tires and thus wider rims are used. The tires of mountain bikes show a distinct tread to ensure the required ground adhesion for example in accelerating.
Tires and thus also rims showing larger widths are increasingly employed for mountain bikes. While racing bicycles tend to have rim widths of less than 20 mm, mountain bike rims tend to be 30 mm and even 40 mm and more in width.
As the rim width increases, the total weight increases considerably. Recently therefore, mountain bike rims having a large rim width tend to be manufactured in single wall design so as to save a considerable proportion of weight.
Moreover, it has been disclosed to punch out large areas in these rims for mountain bikes so that only a framework-type supporting structure for the tire is left of the single-wall rim. Since as a rule the operating pressure in mountain bikes is comparatively low, loads on the framework are also comparatively low.
It is a disadvantage of these rims that so-called tubeless tires cannot be reliably used without further precautions since the spoke nipples attached to the single-layer rim wall may interact with the tubeless tire in operation which may cause defects.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a stable, lightweight rim for a mountain bike which in particular allows tubeless operation.